Artemis/Goddess Girls
'''Artemis '''is the bravest, toughest, and the most tomboy of any of the goddessgirls at Mount Olympus Academy. She is an expert at archery, and gets along great with her twin brother, Apollo. Artemis is one of the most popular goddessgirls at school, being the heroine and savior of almost everyone. Artemis also takes great joy in a sports competition, especially when it's a boys-only, although, she convinced Principal Zeus to host the Girl Games, also known as the Heraen Games, named after Athena's new mother and Zeus' new wife: Hera. She is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Artemis might have used to think with her bow and arrow instead with her head, but she is a very courageous and fun goddessgirl. She's also the type of girl who doesn't care to get her hands dirty. She ripped her chiton one time and didn't care at all, even if she were to see her crush. Artemis is also very bold, brave and inspirational. Artemis, despite being rough and humble, has a soft spot for her crush Actaeon. Actaeon, are very much alike, and he is also quite skilled in archery, a hobby and skill Artemis enjoys doing and is talented at. Friends Actaeon - Actaeon is Artemis' crush and friend, and she and him met after she decided that Orion was a terrible person. He is also skilled at archery, but it also mentions that Artemis turned Actaeon into a stag for revenge. Aphrodite - Aphrodite often questions Artemis' way of tidying her looks and herself up, since Aphrodite now knows that she likes a mortal boy named Actaeon, and formerly, Orion. Aphrodite normally can sense people's emotions, especially Artemis'. Athena - Artemis has shown a lot of support towards Athena especially, with her minor insecurities on her inventions turning out, and Artemis just encourages Athena to believe in herself, making herself accomplish many things. Apollo - Apollo is one of Artemis' best friends, since they're twins and their friendship really matters. Although like regular siblings, they got in a quarrel once or twice, but they always support each other. Apollo is also a very skilled archer like her. Iris - Artemis thanks Iris for her efforts on taking care of her dogs while she is away. She also thanks her for the support Iris has given in order to make the Girl Games possible. Orion - Orion left MOA when he got an audition for a better play, and he transferred back to his old school. Thanks to Orion's disappearance, Artemis met Actaeon. Persephone - Persephone and Artemis are the good duo in the four Goddess Girls, and they have a lot in common. Appearance She has her ebony black hair tied in a messy twist with a golden clasp, and caramel skin. Outfits Artemis has very basic clothing, she wears a short, red chiton with small purple stars. She also has her arrows in a quiver with a purple strap. Like the four Goddess Girls, Artemis wears a Goddess Girl gold necklace. She carries her golden bow in the shape of a crescent moon wherever she goes. Artemis wears dark purple sandals. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters